villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malus
The Sixteenth Colossus, nicknamed Malus, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the sixteenth and final boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Malus and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone who comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. On his journey to face Malus, Wander must use the Ancient Sword's light to open a sealed door leading to the southernmost tip of the Forbidden Lands. As Wander is riding Argo, the bride below them begins to collapse. Knowing she cannot make it, Agro bucks Wander to safety, then proceeds to fall into the river below. Wander mourns, then looks up to see his destination, where storm clouds gather and the winds pick up. Wander climbs up the cliffside to a great mesa where Malus, the sixteenth and final colossus, lies waiting. Although Malus is immobile, anchored to the ground like a building, it fires powerful energy projectiles from its hands at Wander. Wander must duck behind walls and down in tunnels to avoid being hit, all while using timed opportunities and the tunnels to gradually get closer to the colossus. Soon Wander will come across a cliffside ledge that he must climb along, then dodge as Malus fires a shot to knock him off the edge. Eventually, Wander will end up underneath Malus, between the colossus' legs. Wander must then begin the long and grueling climb up Malus' armor to its back, where a weak point is found. Stabbing it will cause Malus to reach back and cup the wound, allowing Wander to jump onto the palm of its hand. When Malus feels Wander grab on, it will pull its hand away and begin angrily staring at Wander while attempting to shake him off. Wander must get to the back of the hand, then run up the arm and stab it. Malus will reach with its other hand to cup the wound, and Wander must jump to the other arm. Once there, he must shoot an arrow into Malus' shoulder. Malus will reach over again, allowing Wander to get to Malus' neck. Wander then must climb to Malus' head and stab its sigil, though Malus is flailing and shaking the entire time. After the sigil is stabbed enough, Malus will fall limp and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where it combines with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Malus' corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Malus 1.jpg MalusDistance.jpg Electricblueskies com-Shadow-Colossus-1080p-Malus-9.jpg|Malus staring at Wander. 81115215.jpg Malus face.jpg|Close-up of Malus' face. MalusTemplate.jpg Malus 5.jpg|Limited edition figurine of Malus released exclusively in Japan. Malus 3.jpg|Concept art EarlyMalusBattleConcept.jpg|Concept art of the battle, which originally has Malus in the center of the arena as opposed to the far end. Malus 7.jpg|Early development model of Malus. Videos Shadow of the Colossus Malus Final Boss Fight - 16th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *Malus is the only colossus that remains stationary. *Malus is the second largest colossi in the game (the largest being Phalanx), but is the tallest colossus in the game. *Malus is considered to be one of the most wicked and hostile of the colossi, as it attacks Wander on sight and is relentless in its attacks. *Early concept art shows that Malus was going to be in the center of the arena. Navigation Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Giant Category:Amoral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fragmental Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Posthumous Category:Force of Nature Category:Golems Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Ferals Category:Misanthropes Category:Elementals